These Living Arms
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: Not all predators come through anomalies. Some of them are already here. Set in Series 3, after Cutter's death and Danny's joined the team, but before Jack shows up.
1. Chapter 1

These Living Arms  
2010 Evenstar Estel

Chapter 1

"Abby! Abbs!?" called Connor as he returned to their flat. In one hand he balanced a fresh hot pizza in its box, in the other he held his keys and a six pack of beer. Under his arm was a DVD. Connor had plans for this night, ones that would foremost involve he and Abby getting back on track. Romance was not on the agenda. He loved Abby, of that there was no doubt, even if he was evasive with her, but Connor knew that Abby loving him back was just a fantasy. He never expected to have his desires come to fruition, not anymore. They were childish hopes and Connor had done a lot of growing up recently. Losing Stephen, and then Cutter had changed him and changed his perspective about the world and his place in it. What he couldn't live without was Abby's friendship and trust. Connor knew the fiasco with Caroline had wounded their relationship and above all Connor wanted his friend back. He figured small gestures would be the best olive branch he could offer. Their DVD nights had been suspended since he foolishly introduced his would-be girlfriend in the mix. It had been his and Abby's _thing_ and he'd upset that. He hoped they could rekindle it and in some way get them back on stable ground. As it was they were already moving in that direction. The loss of their mentor in Cutter had brought them closer.

"Abby!" he called again, ascending the stairs. "I've got _Raiders of the Lost Ark_ and your favourite ham and pineapple! How's about we..." Connor's words fell away as he reached the top of the stairs and beheld Abby looking like she belonged on the runways of Paris. Her petit body was encased in a very tiny, very tight strapless black leather dress under which she wore red leggings with black leather pumps on her feet. Her blond hair was strewn wild and her pale eyes looked gorgeous, enhanced by a slash of pale pink and black eyeliner. Connor almost dropped the pizza. He felt a clench in his guts as arousal hit him. He was dumbstruck. Eventually he found his voice again and it came out shakily. "Oh... um, going out I take it?"

"Sorry, Connor! Oh that's so nice of you. I'd love a DVD night, but..." she started to reply, feeling a pang at his look of disappointment. He'd obviously done a lovely thing for her and she'd let him down.

"You're busy, yeah. So... uh, have you got a date?" Connor cursed himself for sounding like such a wounded puppy, but he couldn't help it. She looked amazing and knowing that she'd be out with another bloke simply crushed him.

"No, no date. It's m'mate's hen night. With all that's been happening I completely forgot until this afternoon when she texted me to tell me the time and place." Connor visibly relaxed at her admission. But that lasted for all of five seconds when he realized she'd be surrounded by hungry wolves on the pull. With her dressed like prime bait she'd be surrounded by men all after the same thing. "I am sorry Conn, we can watch the movie tomorrow, I promise. It's just that I haven't had a night out in so long and I haven't seen Emily or the girls in months. There's a new club opening tonight called Metropolis and it's right up Em's alley. I know! Why don't you come along, we'll be dancing and drinking anyways so it's not like it'll be just us girls for long." The thought made Connor feel exceptionally self conscious. A club surrounded by Abby's friends, it would be a socially awkward nightmare. Give him a carnivorous dinosaur any day, but ask him to be around Abby's friends and he knew he'd be a mess.

"I'd be intruding, but thanks for the invite. You and your mates will have a better time without a tagalong." There was a blare from a car horn outside and Abby grabbed her cell phone and a few pound notes, slipping them into the little purse attached to her belt.

"That'll be my taxi. Are you sure, Connor?"

"I'm sure. Have a wonderful time. I'll save you some pizza."

"Oh you're sweet, thank you." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before dashing off.

"You look really fantastic!" He called after her and she turned to give him a smile and a wave before she was off. After the door closed behind her, Connor deflated. He dropped the pizza on the table, along with the beer and tossed the movie in the general direction of the living room sofa. He felt a tug at his pant leg and looked down to see Sid and Nancy, his little pizza bandits, begging for their share. Connor sighed and fished out a slice, tearing it in half and giving a portion to each of them. They were amazing and could smell an incoming pizza from miles away. Connor took a slice for himself and took a bite. He sighed and ate in lonely silence. One of these days he would have to get a little self confidence and stick up for himself. Sure, he'd taken on a G-Rex, no problem, but talk to Abby like a normal human being? Impossible. He smacked his head down on the table in despair. "Ow."

***

When Abby saw her friends in the line outside Metropolis her eyes lit up and she rushed over to them amidst girlish squeals and hugs. "Oh Abbs you look dynamite!" declared Emily, a tall dark haired girl dressed in a white from head to toe, looking every bit the part of honour at her hen night. Abby's circle of friends included the exotic Spaniard called Pilar, their friends from university - the feisty ginger Harriet and the devastating blonde Fiona - as well as Emily's younger sister Anna. They all looked like they were dressed to kill and were ushered to the front of the line by the man on the door. Inside was a sensory overload of music, lights and people. Abby hadn't been to a place like this in years. It was good to get in a little fun once and a while she decided. Her life had taken a dramatic turn since the first anomaly had been found in the Forest of Dean. Since then her life had been chaos, action, death and truly amazing adventures, and Connor. Connor was a constant. Connor who was home alone. Abby pushed him out of her mind. He'd be fine and it would be back to normal life tomorrow and they'd watch their movie like always.

The first round of drinks arrived at their table, chocolate martinis all around. They downed those in no time and ordered another round. Once they got a little more salubrious they started in on catching up on each other's gossip. When it came to Abby she suddenly grew a little shy.

"Come on Abbs! You've got to tell us! What's his name, how did you meet?!" Emily asked. When Abby had been asked if she'd been seeing anyone the look that she got on her face told the group she obviously had, however Abby knew it wasn't exactly true. Her thoughts had strayed back to Connor when she'd been asked. It caught her a little off guard that it was his face the popped into her mind first.

"Well... " Abby began. She decided to bluff her way through. "We met at work, actually."

"At the zoo?" asked Anna, who had always envied that Abby got to work with big cats.

"No, actually. I moved jobs a couple of years ago. I got a bit specialized with the, uh lizards, it's a government position. Anyway, his name's Connor and he's I guess what you'd call a technical specialist. He's sort of a genius I guess. Actually, he's brilliant!"

"Really? What's he like?"

"Well fit, for starters. He's in the field a lot so he's all tight and trim. Gorgeous dimples when he smiles and great, I mean _great_ hair." Abby started embellishing. Her tongue had been loosened courtesy of the alcohol and soon she was retelling stories of Connor's heroics, reworking them to exclude the dinosaurs. When she found herself in a pinch she quickly deflected the conversation to Emily and wedding plans. Soon enough they'd consumed enough alcohol to get themselves wild and unencumbered out on the dance floor. With the thumping music and the crush of gyrating bodies, Abby let herself go. The buzz of her cell phone went unnoticed.

***

"Dammit!" cursed Connor, putting his phone away. "Sorry, Danny, I still can't get her. The club got be loud and she's with her mates, so she'll be distracted."

"Don't worry about it Connor," said Danny, surveying the operation as it came to a close.

"It's just that Abby will hate to have missed this." Connor sighed as the last of brontosaurus of the herd disappeared back through the anomaly just before it closed. The call had come in just as Connor had been sitting down to watch television. He'd been trying to reach Abby ever since.

"We're hitting the pub? You coming?" Danny gestured to himself and Becker.

"Yeah sure, don't want to be a loser all alone on a Saturday night, do I?" Connor laughed at his own joke, but both men knew he wasn't. Danny had always been a solid and confident man and for all his years on the police force he hadn't met anyone smarter than Connor Temple. He'd also never met anyone so fearless when it came to defending the people he cared about. He'd seen the man come face to face with countless predators and not back down. As far as Danny Quinn was concerned, Connor Temple was a first rate man. Sadly though, Connor didn't think that of himself.

"Come on, first round's on me." He patted Connor on the back and led him away.

The first pint went down easy and Connor began to relax. He was telling Danny and Becker of the time when he, Stephen and Cutter had first gone to the Forest of Dean. He didn't mind recounting his bumbling early days, knowing that he wouldn't be judged among his team mates. When Becker got to talking about a tour of duty he'd done shortly before joining the ARC, Connor zoned out. He didn't mean to ignore his friend, but a sudden chill had gone up his spine. He felt a little queasy and thoughts Abby suddenly entered his mind. She was always on his mind in one way or another, truth be told, but he'd never felt anything like this before. It was like he knew something was wrong and it had to do with Abby. If he'd been asked to put it in words he'd have said _there was a disturbance in the Force_.

"Guys?" Connor interrupted. "Sorry, but, can we go? I think... I think Abby's in trouble."

"Come again? I thought you said she was out with her mates?" Danny replied.

"I know. She is. But haven't you ever just had this gut instinct that told you something was wrong?"

"Where to?" said Becker, already on his feet.

***

"Hey, come on, let me at least buy you a drink to apologize?" said the tall blond man. The girls had been on the dance floor and had been joined by the man talking to Abby now and his friends. He'd said his name was Matt. He had gotten a little too close for Abby's comfort. When he'd put his hands on her bum she'd recoiled. He'd backed off when she got angry and was now trying to make it up to her. In fact he was just being a serious pest. The first thing that came to her mind was that Connor wouldn't have liked another man touching her. She had been trying to have a good time with her friends, but as the night had worn on she found herself wishing she'd stayed home and watched the movie with Connor. This wasn't her life anymore. She didn't need drinks, parties and loud music to have a good time. She just need her best friend. Abby sighed. She was feeling pretty tipsy as it was, but if it appeased this guy and got him away from her, then so be it.

"Fine! Just a rum and coke, alright?" Abby replied as she sat back at the table where Harriet was currently making out with one of Matt's friends. When Matt returned with her drink he sat down close to her. Being right up against Harriet, Abby had no where to move.

"Look, I am sorry I grabbed you like that. I got carried away with the music and you n' all your friends looking as pretty as you do tonight. I'm not on the pull, I swear, just here for a fun night out." Abby downed her drink in one gulp, the rum going down a little rough. There wasn't much coke in with it.

"Said it's alright, didn't I? It's what's expected here I guess. I have a boyfriend and I'm just here for Em's hen night. Listen, I have to get up early tomorrow..."

"It's Sunday. No one had to get up early on a Sunday." Abby sighed and and pinched the bridge of her nose. Matt prattled on about his friends and asked questions about Abby's life. After fifteen minutes she'd had enough. Pulling out her cell phone to call a cab, she saw how many calls she'd missed from Connor.

"Shit!" she swore. She went to call him back but suddenly found that she couldn't read the numbers to dial. Her head was swimming and it hurt. Her phone clattered to the table and when she reached for it, she kept missing.

"Feeling okay, love?" Matt asked. Putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I... I need a taxi." Abby was having trouble concentrating and she couldn't seem to make her limbs work how she wanted them to.

"Of course you do. Tell you what, I'll take you outside and put you in a car and send you on home. That sound good?"

"O... okay." Matt extricated himself from her side and took hold of both her hands and pulled her on to her feet. Harriet seemed oblivious to what was going on, too wrapped up in her new friend. Emily, Fiona, Pilar and Anna were on the other side of the club. Abby stumbled and had to lean against Matt just to keep herself on her feet.

"Connor?" she slurred.

"Sure, ducks, I'll be Connor if you want." Deftly he moved them through the crowd and out of the building. The cool night air made Abby shiver and she found herself repeating Connor's name. He always gave her his coat when she was cold. She was far too disoriented to realize where she was being led as she and Matt rounded the corner into an alley where his car awaited them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Becker had used his military ID to force himself along with Danny and Connor into the club. Connor thanked god Abby had told him where she was going. Connor was near frantic as he scanned the crowd for Abby. "Fuck! I can't see her," he cried.

"Connor, calm down," said Danny. "This place is large and dark and full of people, we'll separate and look for her." Connor nodded and descended into the melee. He didn't know what was driving him, but he just knew that he had to find Abby and fast. After ten minutes of running around like a madman Connor stopped and tried her phone, just in case. A flickering of light caught his eye ten feet to his left. Sitting there on a table was a phone, as he got to it he knew it was Abby's. There were no people in the vicinity. He picked it up and saw his name flashing on the screen as the incoming call. He swore and felt like he might throw up. He quickly texted Danny and Becker to tell them he was going outside to ask the bouncers if anyone had seen her leave.

The people on the door were useless, saying they'd seen twenty girls matching Abby's description in the past hour alone. Standing alone on the street Connor felt like he was dying inside. A sound coming from the alley caught his attention. It sounded like a trash can being knocked over and even though Connor told himself it was probably just cat or a rat, he followed the sound nonetheless. When he rounded the corner he was horrified with what he saw. A tall well built man was manhandling Abby's lifeless body into a car. Connor broke into a run instantaneously.

"ABBY!!" he shouted, barreling down on the pair. The other man panicked and threw Abby's unconscious body in Connor direction. He caught her and the force at which she'd been thrown brought him off his feet and down to the concrete with Abby landing on top of him. Connor heard a pair of footsteps come running up behind them just as the tires of the car squealed and the driver gunned it out of the alley. Danny and Becker arrived on the scene a split second later.

"Got his license plate!" said Danny, programming it into his phone. "She alright, Connor?"

"Abby, come on sweetheart, answer me," pleaded Connor as Becker lay her on the ground to check her vitals.

"She's unconscious," Becker confirmed. "We need to get her to A&E. Her breathing is shallow and her pulse is thready."

"Abby!" Connor was too overwhelmed, his whole body shaking. Danny stepped in and scooped Abby up from the ground while Becker brought Connor to his feet. Becker drove to the hospital while Abby was cradled between Connor and Danny in the back seat of the ARC vehicle. Connor insisted he be the one to carry Abby inside. Once she was handed over to the care of the medical staff, Connor collapsed into a chair and buried his face in his hands. Meanwhile Danny was on the phone to a friend from his former police squad, running the license plate he'd taken from the scene. Becker stood stoically and observed as the doctors and nurses worked on Abby, casting occasional glances towards Connor who was clearly hanging on by a thread. Twenty minutes later Abby was wheeled out of the emergency bay, one her way to be placed in her own room for the night. When Connor saw her being wheeled away he went crazy, but Danny brought him back down to earth so they could hear what the doctors had to say.

"What's wrong with her!?" Connor demanded, trying to keep his cool. Danny put a hand on the younger man's shoulder to steady him.

"Miss Maitland will be fine, to begin with," the doctor explained. Connor finally allowed himself to calm with the knowledge that Abby would be okay. It allowed him to finally reign in his emotions. "Who are you you three? You brought her in?"

"I'm... I'm..." Connor stammered.

"Connor here is Abby's boyfriend," Danny explained. "The four of us work together."

"Do any of you know what she was doing this evening?" The doctor asked.

"She, she... " Connor began. He cleared his throat and took in a deep breath before continuing. "She was out with her friends for a hen night. Her friend Emily is getting married. They were at a new club downtown. I, we, we went to check on her and we found some bloke..."

"Someone drugged her, right?" Danny interrupted.

"Yes, she tested positive for Benzodiazepine. A rather large dose had been administered. We're settling her in a room with fluids to clear her system."

"Benzo..what? What's that?" Connor asked.

"Benzodiazepine. Rohypnol. Roofies, Connor. It's the date-rape drug," Danny offered. "Ran across it all the time on the force. It knocks the girl out so she's helpless, so she doesn't wake up, so she can't remember the bloke's face the next day, can't remember being raped. They slip it into their drinks."

"That's consistent with what we found, Miss Maitland's blood alcohol level was well over the legal limit. You're a police officer, Mr.?" the doctor inquired.

"Danny Quinn, former police officer. I've already alerted my former colleagues. You'll only need to forward the medical report to them. Where have they taken Abby?"

"She'll be upstairs in recover, forth floor. She'll be out cold for at least eight hours. Mr. Quinn, I'm afraid I do have to go through official channels when informing the police."

"Allow me," said Becker and stepped in. "Sir, if you'll come with me. This will be handled discreetly by a government agency. Abby Maitland's name will not appear in any official records." Becker led the Doctor away, allowing Danny and Connor to go after Abby. By the time they were in the elevator Connor was seething with rage.

"I want to bloody kill him, Danny!" Connor all but shouted, pacing back and forth in the confined space of the elevator. "I want to tear him apart with my bare hands! If we hadn't gotten there in time he would've had her! Taken somewhere where we'd never find her and he'd have raped her and god knows what else. I want him, Danny. I want to know who he is, where he lives!"

"Did you get a good enough look at him to identify him?" Danny came through Connor's tirade as the voice of reason. He kept himself calm to reign Connor back in. On the inside however he was feeling just as angry as Connor. Thankfully years of police training had taught him to keep it on the inside. "Describe him to me."

"I dunno! It happened so fast, I just saw Abby and went running after him!"

"Nothing at all? Tall, short, fat, skinny. Caucasian, dark skinned?"

"Caucasian. He was tall, 'bout the same as you. I think he had a light blue shirt on, light hair. That's about it."

"Good, that's a lot to go on. I'll have all the info on his car any moment now. My mate Garrett's been on the force for 16 years, he's thorough and he won't ask questions. He owes me a few favours. Connor, I know you want to do this yourself and I won't take it from you, but let me n' Becker handle it for the time being. I promise we'll catch him. For now, you need to be with Abby. When she wakes up tomorrow she'll be ill and confused and scared. She'll need you to comfort her and make her feel safe. I've seen women after they've been given this drug. Besides the trauma of finding out they've been violated, they're weak, disoriented, nauseous, with a splitting head ache. They're terrified and vulnerable and they need someone who loves them and who they feel safe with to take care of them. For Abby that's you. You're all she has. Your place is at Abby's side, no where else. Becker and I will take care of the rest." Connor nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes. He knew Abby was more important than his own needs and he could deal with that knowing that Danny and Becker would handle the other matter. He trusted them above everyone. When they arrived on the forth floor Danny took the duty nurse aside and used his government authority the explain to her that Connor was to be allowed to stay with Abby all night and that decisions about her care were to be deferred to him. They found room 403 and found a nurse adjusting Abby's IV and tucking her in to bed. Her club outfit had been removed and placed neatly on the beside table with her shoes. She was now dressed in a hospital gown. Connor hugged his arms around himself and was dismayed at how this night at turned out. He'd had such hopes earlier in the day and now he had a dead empty feeling inside.

"I'll keep you updated by text. Try and get some sleep if you can," said Danny, giving Connor a nudge into the hospital room. Connor nodded and didn't watch as his friend left.

"Hello, I'm Becky. I was just getting Miss Maitland comfortable," spoke the young nurse with dark hair and dark eyes. She was pretty with a kind face, which put Connor at ease. "I was just about to clean off her make-up. She'll feel better for not having slept in it. Are you her boyfriend?" Connor smiled.

"Yeah, guess I am." The nurse didn't notice his cryptic answer. She had in her hand and packet of cosmetic wipes.

"Would you rather?" Connor moved forward and took the packet from the nurse. "I know some people are sensitive about being taken care of, she might appreciate having you do it instead. She's got a pulse monitor on her finger there, and an IV giving her her fluids and vitamins. Other than that, she's just sleeping off the drugs in her system. She'll wake up in the morning and then we'll get some liquids and food down her, she'll be right as rain by the evening, I promise."

"Thanks."

"Would you like something to eat? Or drink. We've got some granola bars and apple juice at the nurse's station."

"No, nothing for now, thank you."

"Alright. I'll be here all night if you need anything."

Once they were alone, Connor approached Abby's bed. She looked peaceful, like she was just asleep. Connor lifted up her sleeves and saw the bruises that the bastard had put on her and he fought back the bile that rose up in his throat. With a shaky hand, Connor began to clean the make up off Abby's face. He was methodical and gentle. When the last of her sooty mascara was gone Connor beheld her angelic face and fought back tears. He knew that this night could've turned out so much worse for both of them and that he should be thankful for the fact that he'd arrived in time to rescue her, but he couldn't help the heartbreak he felt. He loved her so much and seeing her in this state was more than he could bear. Emotionally and physically exhausted, Connor sat in the chair at Abby's bedside, laying his head against her thigh and holding her hand in his. He watched her breath, and kissed her knuckles and palm and tried not to break apart.

"Abby I... " he choked on his words, but remained resolute. "Abby I love you. I love you so much. You're safe now. No one will touch you. I'll be right here all night. I'm going to watch over you."

***

Danny and Becker sat outside a building of flats that housed Abby's perpetrator. His name was Matthew Randall. He was 29 years old and a medical student, which explained his access to Rohypnol. They'd found his car parked less than a block away now waited until the scum turned out his lights and went to bed. The cop in Danny told him they should follow protocol and not be involved such as they were. This was out of their jurisdiction. Just because they had top level clearance didn't mean they should abuse it. Danny thought of Abby like a little sister and the thought of the punk upstairs violating her helped him turn a blind eye to his training and years of service. It wasn't as if they were breaking the law, merely executing a higher authority. Becker felt the same way about Abby and had suggested an alternative to the usual penal system. Being exclusively connected to many facets of the military had its conveniences. Half an hour after Matt Randall had gone to bed Danny and Becker armed themselves. Danny favoured his usual standard issue, Becker however decided the bigger the gun, the bigger the fear they could put in him. Gaining access to the building was a breeze to an old hand like Danny. The case was the same for Matt Randall's flat. He lived alone and spent very little time in the place, all his time evidently spent with his education, aside from his little _hobby_.

The pair stood at the foot of the bed, observing the sound sleeper in it. Becker stood guard whilst Danny searched the rooms. It was of not great surprise to the former cop that he found _souvenirs_ from a number of women. Abby was far from the first he'd tried abduct and violate. Danny put them in a large ziplock bag he found the kitchen. They could be crossed referenced against unsolved crimes. It couldn't be used to obtain some sort of usual conviction, but at the least he could reassure Matt Randall's victims that their attacker was off the streets. He also found a prescription bottle containing Rohypnol as well as a number of other suspicious drugs.

"He lives alone," observed Becker. "No photos, no pets. The books on his shelves are all related to medicine. He's a sociopath, a narcissist, cold and calculating. He does it for the thrill of the hunt, but he has an inferiority complex that doesn't allow him to seduce women. He has to drug them because there's something about him he believes they'll reject. Danny, I wouldn't be surprised if he's committed murder before."

"You're probably right. Once he's handed over to your people they'll find out the facts. Until then, how shall we go about this?"

"If you'll allow me?"

"Be my guest." Becker stepped up on to the trunk at the foot of the bed and pointed his gun at the sleeping man. He delivered a firm, solid kick right between the man's leg's and Randall howled in agony, sitting straight up into the barrel of Becker's gun. He hit his head and fell back to the mattress.

"What the..." Randall spoke, but shut up when Danny punched him in the jaw.

"You best keep quiet, son. Wouldn't want to draw attention to yourself. My friend here gets nervous when he has an audience, finger gets slippery on the trigger."

"Who... who are you?"

"We are the big brothers of the little blond you tried to make off with tonight."

"I don't know what..." Danny punched him again.

"I'm actually a pretty mild mannered fellow most of the time. But when very bad people like yourself start preying on nice young girls I get a bit out of character. We're going to take you somewhere and you're going to answer all our questions honestly."

"And then what?"

"And then nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Literally nothing. That's what you're about to become."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Abby returned to consciousness is small increments. Her eyes felt too heavy to open and the pressure inside her skull was agonizing. It took all her effort to move her hand to her face to rub at her eyes and get them to open. Her vision was blurry but slowly coming into focus. There was a pain in the wrist that she'd brought to her face and she discerned that there was an IV needle in the vein in her hand. Her joints ached, especially in her hands and fingers. The room was unfamiliar, but by the looks of it she recognized it as probably being a hospital. What on earth happened the night before to put her in hospital? She vaguely recalled Emily and her friends. The sights and sounds of the club lingered in her memory, but after that it became fuzzy. Her mouth felt thick and full of cotton. Her throat burned and body ached. She felt like she might vomit. She closed her eyes and took in several deep breaths. It was then that she noticed there were oxygen tubes in her nose. The sound of light snoring drew her attention to the man resting at her side. Connor was leaning back in a chair beside her bed. His mouth was open and he looked about as good as she felt. She reached out with her hand and ran her fingers through his hair. If Connor was here, it couldn't be all that bad. She continued her action, like she was stroking a sleeping cat. She couldn't find her voice and her head was pounding but this action of running her fingers through his hair calmed her. She hoped he didn't mind. As she lay there in a twilight state flashes of memory came to her. She remembered Emily and their friends, the club, drinking way too much, wishing she'd stay home with Connor... and then, _that guy_. Some jerk on the dance floor had grabbed her bum, she'd gotten angry and he'd bought her a drink to apologzie. Her drink. She remembered how the rum had burned going down and the disorientation that had overcome her that felt altogether different than just being drunk. _Oh my god!_

Abby found her voice and cried out. It came out as a guttural, wounded sound. Her hand flew to her mouth at she cried out again. She didn't remember anything after she'd been given that drink. What had happened? What had he done to her? If she was in a hospital, that meant it must be something bad. She wailed and shook fitfully, finally waking Connor. He was on his feet and had pulled her into his arms in single second. She shook and sobbed, grabbing at his clothes and screaming into his chest, muffling the sound.

"Shhh, shhh. Abby you're okay, everything's okay, I've got you. You're safe, you're safe," he babbled, hugging her tightly and kissing her temple.

"He... he... some man... he..." She was hysterical, but Connor took her face in both his hands and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"Abby, he didn't hurt you! Do you understand? He didn't do anything to you. I found you in time. He never got the chance."

"You? You found me?"

"Yes, sweetheart. He didn't hurt you. He... you weren't raped. I found you first. You hear me?" She nodded her head and her tears started a new. She caved into him, sobbing against his chest. He held her and rubbed her back until she finally calmed. After several minutes of just holding each other in silence Abby pulled away and smiled at Connor. It was weak and full of sadness but it was real. She caressed his cheek.

"Regular, knight in shining armour, aren't you?" He ducked his head and returned her smile. He took her hand and kissed it briefly.

"I need to get the nurse, Abbs. She needs to check you over. The doctor will come see you later and then we can go home. Okay?" Abby nodded and lay back on the bed, feeling utterly exhausted. She was sure she had a migraine. A nurse came in and checked Abby's vital signs and brought her a breakfast that Abby refused. Connor encouraged her to at least drink the juice. She did as Connor bade, not wanting to worry him any more than he already appeared to be. The nurse allowed her to take some pills for her headache, but said the best thing would be to drink lots of fluids to flush her system and to just rest. Connor looked absolutely thrashed. He sat in his chair and lay his head on the mattress of her hospital bed. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy and tears had stained his cheeks. He also hadn't shaved in a couple of days and his beard was growing in. She absently played with his hair, looking into his eyes as he looked into hers. They didn't speak again as Abby closed her eyes and slept, but she kept fixated on Connor and thanked a higher power that he was with her.

Once she was asleep again Connor chanced a look at his phone. He'd received a text from Danny and went to it immediately. _Mission accomplished. _Connor sighed in relief. He was tempted to call and get all the details, but he honestly didn't have the energy. If he thought too much about the bastard that had hurt Abby he knew he'd go off the rails. He texted Danny a reply, _Thank you. I'll be in touch._ _Need to be with Abby now_. Abby's phone, which Connor had in his coat pocket, also had messages from her friends expressing concern for her disappearance. Connor most definitely did not want them involved in the situation and pretending to be Abby replied simply _Everything's good. I'm with Connor. ttyl. _He hoped that Abby didn't mind. Drained beyond belief Connor slumped down deeper in his chair and let himself drift off.

***

Having been a member of a special operations force that not even Lester knew about previous to coming to the ARC, Becker had acquired several top level connections and loyalties that didn't ask questions when one of their men asked for a favour. Danny and Becker had trussed Matt Randall up in shackles and a blindfold. They'd considered dressing him in something other than the shorts he'd been sleeping in, but decided he didn't deserve the luxury. They'd sat him down in a cold bare room in a metal chair that was fixed to the floor at a matching table. There was surveillance equipment build into the walls, but no windows. The room felt claustrophobic, cold and ominous.

"I want my phone call and I want a bloody lawyer!" Matt Randall demanded. He'd been putting on a confident front, but Danny could see the cracks breaking on the tenuous hold the man had on his composure.

"We're not the police," provided Becker, taking a stand by the door while Danny sat it the chair opposite Randall. "We're above the police."

"That's right," confirmed Danny. "We are. You see Mr. Randall, you chose the wrong victim tonight. If you're lucky Connor will decide to stay with Abby today and that you're not worth it."

"That little pissant who came after me? He didn't look like he could fight a ten year old!"

"So you're admitting that it was you? Good, first hurdle over. And for the record, Connor's someone you should be very afraid of. He's a tough bugger for one thing, but he's a lot more dangerous that me n' my mate here combined." The serious tone in Danny's voice told Matt Randall that he wasn't kidding. Danny knew if Connor had his way, Matt Randall would be chucked through the next anomaly on to a T-Rex's dinner plate. "Now, Mr. Randall. You're going to tell us about every single last woman you'd drugged, kidnapped and raped. And then you're going to tell us about the ones you murdered."

"Or what? You'll keep me here forever? People will know I've gone missing."

"You still don't seem to understand us. Your life as you know it has been erased. No one will ever find you. No one will ever know what happened to you."

***

When Abby awoke a second time it was the afternoon. She felt considerably better than she had in the morning. She opened her eyes to find Connor watching her. Her smile was immediate and genuine.

"Hey," she spoke softly. His hand was near hers and she twinned her fingers with his.

"Hey," he replied. "Feeling better?"

"Much. Connor?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go home please?"

"As soon as possible, I'll go find a doctor who can get you discharged." He stood to go but she grabbed at the corner of his coat. "Abby?"

"Can I borrow your coat please? I don't want anyone to see me dressed like I was last night." He quickly divested himself of his coat and gave it to her. He also removed the button down shirt he was wearing, leaving him in only his white vest. Boldly his kissed her forehead before going in search of a doctor. Abby sighed and rose from the bed. She was experienced enough with tending to animals to remove her own IV, even though she knew the medical staff probably wouldn't appreciate it. She pulled on her dress and knew this was the last time she'd ever wear it. Her red tights were ruined, full of runs and tears so she tossed them in the bin. It was then that she noticed her skinned knees and legs. She saw the bruises on her arms and wondered how they got there. She had a good enough idea. She put on her shoes and immediately felt imabalanced. There was no help for it though. Rather than leave her legs bare, she tied Connor's shirt around her waist and tried to cover them as best she could. She put on Connor's coat and zipped it up to her throat. She looked at herself in the mirror. She wondered who had cleaned her make-up off but was grateful it had been done. He hair was complete mess and she couldn't wait to have a bath and get clean. She sat back down on the bed and waited until Connor returned with a doctor.

Her final exam went quickly, little more than checking her vitals. She was given a list of instructions for her and Connor to follow, in case she experienced any bizarre side effects from her drugging. Outside the hospital Connor already had a taxi waiting to take them home. She kept her head down and clinged to Connor the entire way home. They were warmly greeted by Sid, Nancy and Rex as usual, but Abby couldn't quite muster the enthusiasm to give them much more than a pat on their heads. She stood in the middle of the flat, arms hugged around herself. She was startled when Connor put his hands on her shoulders. Immediately he took them away.

"Sorry! Sorry! I'm an idiot!" he exclaimed. "Of course you wouldn't want..." Abby reached for him and instantly drew him to her for an all encompassing hug.

"No, don't apologize! I'm just edgy, Connor. Don't ever be afraid to touch me. I need you." Her words filled him with a strange hope and he returned her embrace, squeezing her tightly. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Abby... "

"Please? I need to know." He extracted himself from her and led her to the sofa. He ordered her to sit and wait whilst he got them each a cup of tea and the left over pizza from the night before. Abby ate in silence, grateful for the food as soon as she took her first bite. She was unbelievably hungry all of a sudden. He let her finish two pieces before he spoke.

"Abby... I... there's been things I've wanted to say for so long." He'd begun awkwardly and cursed himself for it. "And I've been terrified to say them Abby, but last night changed me. Abby I _felt_ that you were in danger. We were out taking care of an anomaly, me, Danny, n' Becker. I know it sounds bloody insane, but I felt it in my gut. I _knew_ you were in trouble. We found you just as he was putting you in his car." Abby gave him her full attention as she listened to him confess what he'd obviously been holding on to for ages.

"Connor how could you have known?"

"Abby, I don't know. Call it being psychic! I don't know. Abby..." Connor inched closer to her on the couch, taking her hands in his. "Abby, I'm in love with you. I can't dance around it anymore or pine after you or be just your friend. I can't live half a life being near you and not get to love you as much as I do. I don't know what last night meant, but Abby I can only believe it was because of how I feel about you. You're everything to me, you're my whole world. Abby I..." She stopped his words with her kiss. She sighed against his mouth and leaned in closer, licking his bottom lip. He parted his lips and let her tongue slip inside. She was warm and soft and gentle. When they parted they rested their foreheads against each other.

"Connor. I want to be with you too."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do. Last night, when I was with my friends, I kept wishing I was home with you. I thought I needed that old life to be me, but I don't. I'm not that girl anymore. I'm the girl that chases dinosaurs, works for a secret government agency and wants to stay home with her boyfriend and watch movies and eat pizza."

"B... boyfriend?"

"Yeah, Connor my boyfriend." Connor laughed nervously. Swept away by the excitement he kissed her again, this time enthusiastically. He was clumsy and bumped her nose hard with his. "Ow."

"Sorry."

"Connor it's fine."

"I haven't exactly had much practice... I can believe I just said that." He was clearly embarrassed but Abby found it adorable. She'd always wondered if was as inexperienced as he seemed to be. Abby didn't care in the least. Being with Connor would be wonderful no matter what.

"Connor, I need a bath."

"Alright. I'll just... "

"I want you to join me."

"Join you. As in..." This time Abby took his face between her hands.

"As in, if it's not moving too fast, you and me naked together in the bath. Maybe some candles to make it romantic. Yeah?" He nodded his head, his voice temporarily out of order.

TBC

FYI - the next chapter will go up to an M rating, so I'll be changing the overall raiting of the story and it won't appear in the regular K-T updates anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey, finally we get to the M rated stuff. Smut is sooooo not my strong suit, but hopefully you'll all enjoy it nonetheless.

Chapter 4

"Come with me," Abby spoke softly. She rose and offered him her hand, which he accepted, rising to his feet to follow her. When they got to the bathroom Abby released him to start running their bath. She shucked out of his coat and lay it on the laundry hamper. "Will you unzip me please? I am _never _wearing it again."

"You looked really lovely in it, Abby."

"When it's your eyes looking I don't mind, but from now on, no more femme fatale outfits for me. You'll have to get used to _pretty_ dresses from now on."

"It doesn't matter what you wear, you're always beautiful to me."

"Thank you. Now if you please?"

"Right." Tentatively her touched her bare shoulders, skimming his fingers over the skin of her back and making her shiver. He undid the zipper and Abby shimmied out of the dress and let it fall to the floor. She kicked off her heels leaving her clad in only a pair of small black panties. She hadn't been wearing a bra under her dress. She didn't cover her breasts when she turned around and Connor stared for a moment before casting his eyes down to his feet.

"Connor, you can look." The nervous laughter he seemed eternally plagued with returned and he looked her in the eyes first before looking down. He'd imagined this so many times before. He was entranced completely. Abby let him have a good long ogle before hooking her fingers under the straps of her panties. She made sure he was watching as she drew them down and stepped out of them. She returned to the bath and turned off the taps, the steam filling the room. Connor stood there motionless and captivated, admiring her naked body as she moved about setting candles a light and placing them around the room. She turned out the overhead lights and the room glowed in dark amber. She returned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Connor groaned audibly at having a naked Abby pressed up against him. "It's your turn."

"Abby, I've never... I'm sorry, I'm rubbish at this."

"Connor, it doesn't matter. You're with me. You trust me, don't you?" He nodded, letting her pull his vest up and over his head. Now it was Abby's turn to admire him as she gazed over his sculpted torso. The years of chasing dinosaurs had turned his slim body into a very well toned one. Starting with her hands on his shoulders she glided her fingertips down over his chest, then his stomach, his muscles clenching under her delicate touch. When she reached his belt buckle and began to undo it he started to breathe heavier. She unbuttoned his jeans and slowly lowered the zip. Connor gulped and tried not to panic. He'd never realized how sexy it could be to be undressed by a woman. Taking his boxer shorts with her, Abby lowered his jeans to the floor. He stepped out of them along with his shoes and socks. He was as naked as she was save for the fingerless gloves and the golden ring hanging on a leather strap around his neck. Abby often wondered if the gloves were surgically attached. Smiling ruefully, she stripped him of those too. Standing face to face with him she cast her eyes downwards. When she let out a little gasp, Connor suddenly found himself feeling very self conscious.

"What? Is something wrong?" Abby shook her head.

"No, nothing's wrong. Not at all actually. That's just uh..."

"What? Abby? And please stop staring!"

"It's just really impressive Connor!"

"Oh. Oh?" He visibly relaxed, a feeling of relief washing over him. It was one thing to be naked with Abby, but it was another to have her transfixed on his _equipment. _"Really? You're not just saying that?"

"Really. I mean, wow. I am one lucky girl!" Her reaction filled him with a sense of pride. "You - in first." She motioned to the tub filled with hot water. One of the reasons Abby had originally taken the flat was because of it's large tub. It would accommodate two people easily and it was long enough for them to stretch their legs out. She'd actually had a few fantasies of doing just what she was now with Connor.

"Ow! Bloody hell, Abby, I feel like a lobster getting boiled alive for supper!" cried Connor as he submerged himself in the water. Abby laughed and rolled her eyes. He might not be the most romantic man she'd ever known, but at least he was the most lovable. Connor sunk down to his shoulders and extended his hands up to help her safely down into the water. She dipped her head under the water to flatten out her messed hair. Abby melted back against his chest, tucking her head under his and letting the heat of the water permeate every pore. She sighed and relaxed. "Um... Abby?"

"Yes Connor?"

"What do we do now?"

"Sharing a bath is romantic. Don't question it, just enjoy it."

"I am, I am. But... "

"Connor, wrap your arms around me. Relax, let the heat of the water take you over. Talk to me, touch me." He fidgeted and Abby grew frustrated. She took his hands from his sides and put one around her shoulders and the other around her stomach. "Just hold me." He watched the candle light flicker off the water and her skin and let the heat and the steam set him at ease. He'd never felt more content in his whole life. He thought Abby might've fallen asleep until she started to run her hands up and down his legs under the water.

" Connor? Erase the feel of _his_ hands on me," she pleaded. She felt his breath on her ear before he pressed a kiss to her neck. His nerves were steadily disappearing as he dragged his mouth over her shoulders, bestowing kissed on her heated skin. The taste of her was intoxicating.

"Mmm, that's it Connor." The arm across her shoulders dropped until his hand found a plump breast. He cupped it, letting the weight settle in his hand as he gently thumbed the nipple, feeling it harden under his touch. Abby moaned and squirmed against him. She bought his other hand to her other breast and he kneaded the pair. She arched into his touch, leaning her head back to find his mouth for a kiss. The kiss was wet and hungry and spoke of urgently growing passion. Abby then took his right hand and guided it down away from her breast until it reached the hot center between her legs. She pushed his hand down deeper, silently begging him to give her what she wanted most. Needing no further encouragement his fingers dipped between her folds, massaging gently. Abby guided him until he found her opening and he could slip his fingers inside. She parted her thighs to give him better access and let him sink deeper. Connor knew enough to search for her clit with his thumb. The entire experience was utterly surreal to him and infinitely better than he'd ever imagined. Her flesh was slick and hot and softer than he expected. The soft cries and moans she was making told she enjoyed it. He pushed two fingers inside her as deep as he could given how tight she felt, moving in and out slowly. Her nub was hard against his thumb as he rubbed it. "Connor, don't stop!"

Her head dropped against his shoulder and she pushed down against the motion of his hand. Connor kept up his ministrations, but kept his eyes on her face. He'd never seen anything quite so amazing. Her mouth was agape with breathy moans escaping. Her eyes were closed and her face contorted and quivered whenever he increased the pressure upwards with his fingers. He took it as a sign that he was doing something right when she suddenly gripped the sides of the tub white knuckled and bit her bottom lip. She made a guttural moan and went rigid. He felt her walls tighten and release around his fingers over and over again. He was full of wonder at what he'd just observed and felt. She slumped against him and a soporific smile on her face. Carefully he moved his hand away, letting it rest over her stomach. The other caressed her face and neck. She reached up and lazily patted him on the head.

"Are you okay?" Connor asked as Abby merely lay motionless in his arms. She nodded and leaned over to kiss his bicep. The heat of the bath coupled with her orgasm had Abby feeling like she could float away into blissful oblivion. However there was a distinct sense of arousal on Connor's behalf, as evidenced by the hardening of his flesh between their pressed bodies. Finding a reserve of energy Abby sat herself up and turned around to face him. Sliding her hand up his leg, she found his erection and closed her fist around it. He was hard and thick in her grasp.

"Abby!"

"Don't think I should return the favour?"

"Oh yes please!" He leaned back into water, letting Abby take control.

"No one's ever touched you like this have they Connor?" she asked she glided her hand up the shaft, running her palm over the head and sliding back down.

"N... n... no." She repeated the motion, following with her other hand with the same action, creating a constant friction. Every now and again she'd give him a squeeze at the right spot and it would elicit a strangled cry from him.

"But you've done this for yourself, haven't you? I've heard you late at night when you thought I was asleep. I listened to you... while touching myself." She increased her speed and the pressure of her grip. The hardness of his shaft felt magnificent in her hands and she reveled in the power she had over him as he writhed and panted.

"Oh god, Abby!" The pressure combined with her words was enough to set him off. She knew he wasn't going to last very long to begin. She massaged him until he was more or less soft again before releasing him. Coming forward she leaned over him and kissed his mouth languidly. His lips and tongue were hungry and eager and Abby was certain he was wishing that this was only the beginning. Abby was more than willing to accommodate him. However, there were other things to take care of first. She parted from him and he followed after her, lips still seeking hers. She pulled the plug and the water began to drain.

"Would you like to wash my hair for me? And I'll do yours?"

"Huh?"

"Connor, you're no good to me if you've turned into a listless puddle goo." They somewhat awkwardly got to their feet and Abby turned on the shower. Some of the candles were extinguished by the splashing water of the shower spray. Connor pulled her into his arms and kissed her for all he was worth, bringing her desire for him back up to a fever pitch. His hands were on her bum, pulling her against his body. He was already growing hard again. She loved that he was taking the initiative, but she wanted their first time to be her bed. Reluctantly she pulled away from him, but he was not deterred, moving his mouth down to her neck and shoulders.. "Connor! Connor, we will, but not just yet. Please?" He stalled and composed himself, putting a little distance between them.

"Sorry."

"No, don't be sorry. I just want you in bed for our first time. I want us to take our time, be slow and warm, tangled up under the covers. I want to make love with you all night long."

"I want that too, Abby. It's just... you know that I've never...."

"I know."

"I'm... I really want you."

"Connor, you have me. Now, let's get clean first. My hair feels like it's made of plaster." Connor took the initiative and reached up to the ledge that contained the bottle of Abby's favourite shampoo. He squirted a far too generous amount on to Abby's head. With his fingers he worked up a lather of epic proportions until the bubbles fell all around them. Abby laughed and did the same to him. They shared sweet kisses between tossing bubbles in each other's faces. Once they were rinsed and clean, they dried each other off. Connor wrapped a towel around Abby and drew her near.

"Not sure I'm ready for this," he confided. "I'm terrified it'll be over as soon as it starts!"

"Doesn't matter if it is. We can take our time and we can do it more than once."

"How many more?"

"As many as you like, Connor." That seemed to assuage his ever present nerves. He had a little ways to go yet before he was confident enough to not feel so self conscious. "Take me to bed."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Connor was a deceptively strong man. He whisked her up off her feet and into his arms as if she were as light as a feather. Abby's bedroom was a short distance from the bathroom. She'd left her curtains open, so a small amount of light came in from the street. Sometime during their bath it had started raining and it pelted against the window. It created a strange rhythmic music against the glass and made the light dance on the walls. Connor lay her on the bed and pulled away her towel. He'd studied her body intensely in the bath and shower, but she was even more beautiful to behold as she lay stretched out on the bed. From head to toe she looked every bit an angel. He couldn't quite believe he was about to make love with the woman he loved most in the entire world. Abby beckoned him to come down to her and he obeyed. He crawled on to the bed and over to her. She opened herself up to him and carefully and tentatively he lay himself atop her. He had to take a moment to compose himself, being pressed naked against Abby, feeling her taut nipples push against his chest, the rest of her...

"M'not too heavy, am I?" he asked, barely above a whisper.

"No, you're just right." She felt him nudge at her entrance, but hesitate. "Don't wait any longer, Connor. It's been long enough. Make love to me." He dipped his head and captured her mouth for a searing kiss. Steeling himself he pushed forward and eased himself inside Abby. She was incredibly tight and warm and he had to still himself to regain his senses. For her part Abby was overwhelmed feel of him inside her. It was one thing to see it, but another to feel it. She'd been more than ready for him and found that although he was a lot to take, it wasn't too much. She felt perfectly full and every last nerve was on fire. If he started moving she was sure she'd explode. She gripped tightly to his shoulders and willed herself to relax. Connor had buried her face at her neck and was breathing hard. Perhaps he wasn't ready to be in control just yet. Bringing her knees up to his ribs, she opened herself up to him more. She cradled his face in her hands and brought his mouth to hers. As soon as she was kissing him he found his senses once more and slowly withdrew. His thrusts were slow and measured, as if he was both struggling for control and wanting to savour every second of it. He'd been dreaming of this night for three years and he didn't want it to end. Abby moved with him, her thighs tight against his undulating hips with her hands fisted in his hair. Abby arched and broke away from kissing his mouth when he angled his hips just so and set off a million little sparks inside her.

"Yes, Connor, just like that!" He repeated the action and she let out the most delicious sound he'd ever heard. Their bodies were slick with a sheen of sweat and Connor was beginning to lose his rhythm. He hooked his arms under her shoulders and held her to him as his hips began to pump erratically.

"Abby... can't hold out..."

"Just keep... going!" He stroked her once more in the just the right spot and she shattered. Connor watched her face as she orgasmed, feeling her clench and release around him over and over again. He let the sensations carry him away and he cried out, spilling himself inside her and cleaving to her as his body was wracked with the intensity of his release.

Connor felt utterly boneless. He let himself rest heavy on Abby, who was wrapped around him with arms and legs squeezing him tight. It took a few moments to realize she was speaking in his ear.

"I love you. I love you. I love you..." she repeated to him in a litany.

"Abby..." He made a motion to extricate himself from her but she held him tightly.

"No! Not yet." She breathed him in, tasting his sweat on her tongue as she kissed his throat. She'd always wondered what it would've been like to be with someone she truly loved and the reality of it was overwhelming.

"Abby did just you tell me you loved me?" She released him and he pulled away from her, letting the air return to her lungs and her legs rest limp upon the bed. She touched his face and smiled.

"I love you Connor. Every bit as much as you love me. I swear it. And that was... incredible!"

"Yeah... it was!"

"Glad you know it, I haven't the energy to convince you otherwise." Connor lay himself down beside her and lovingly pulled her into his arms. He pulled the covers up over naked bodies as Abby snuggled against him, resting her head on his chest and wrapping an arm around his torso. "You give me faith in this world."

"I do?" She moved her hand up his body and splayed it out on his chest and traced patterns on his skin while pressing kisses upon him. He absently stroked her hair and massaged her neck.

"For every monster like the man last night, there's good man like you to balance things out. I feel so safe with you, Connor, and so loved."

"You are, Abby."

"I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner. You have no idea how sorry I am."

"Oh Abby, don't be. Could you really imagine the bumbling git who you met in the Forest of Dean being with you here like this?"

"He had his charms."

"No, he didn't."

"Yes, he did! Don't argue with me. You were sweet and adorable and we were friends from the get go. That was a very good foundation."

"I wasn't adorable!" Abby smiled and hugged him. "I think I loved you as soon as I'd met you."

"Yeah, I think I knew that. I promise to tell our kids that it was love at first sight for me too."

"K... kids?!" Abby giggled at his sudden panic. "Abby! We didn't use anything... I mean, it would be okay, great even, if you..."

"Connor, deep breath. I'm on the pill. We're good."

"Oh, okay. Sorry. But... uh, maybe some day?"

"And you deny you're adorable? Someday, I think it would be lovely." The smile she'd put on his face with those words warmed her heart. Yes it was crazy, but she could almost picture Connor holding a child that they'd created. But that was years off and for the present Abby felt herself slipping into slumber. She snuggled down into Connor and sighed. She'd never felt more perfect in her life. All the woes of twenty four hours ago were all but forgotten.

***

Connor awoke several hours later to the faint sound of his his ringtone coming from the living room. Carefully he eased away from the sleeping Abby and padded his way out of the bedroom and across to where he'd left his phone. He saw the call was from Danny and answered it immediately. It was still dark outside and the rain was coming down incessantly.

"Danny," said Connor. "I'm sorry I haven't called back. Abby and I... Abby needed me."

"How is she?"

"She's fine, she's really good actually. She n' I... we're together now."

"Good. That's how it should be. Connor, listen, are you sitting down?"

"No, should I be?"

"Yeah, you really should." Connor turned back towards the bedroom. He sat on the end of the bed, casting a backwards glance to Abby who was sound asleep.

"Go ahead."

"Becker's gone on home and I'm on my way now. I don't think there's anything else for he and I to do. Whether or not you want to be involved is up to you. If you want my opinion, I say forget him, don't give him a second thought. He'll never see the light of day again as it is."

"Danny, I can't."

"Yeah, I thought you'd say that. Alright, you want the details?"

"Every last one."

"His name is Matthew Randall, he's 29 years old and a medical student. He lives like a Spartan, no connections to anyone. In profiling him he's a textbook sociopath. The man's got serious mother issues and a misogynist streak. It took a few hours, but Becker and I got him to crack. In the past two years he's raped eleven women, using the same method as he used with Abby. Before this time he'd done it to two others. Those first two didn't involve drugs, but it was never reported on account that his victims were pretty young and very scared of him. When he got access to drugs he amped things up. He killed his first new victim, Connor. He hadn't given her enough to keep her under and she woke up. He bashed her skull in. It gave him a thrill, so he did the same with the second. He realized it was too big a risk and his common sense got the better of him and he's not killed since. I'm convinced of that, at the point he was confessing this there's no way he would've lied to me. He gave us details on where to find the bodies and that's already being dealt with. The semantics of how he got away with all this aren't important right now. I need to know what you want done with him Connor. Becker's handed him over to some higher ups that can work outside of the penal system, so he'll be held indefinitely in a cell on a base, but his fate's up to you."

"Thirteen?" Connor replied shakily.

"Yeah, mate, thirteen."

"I want to kill him, I want him dead. But I can't..."

"Do it yourself. It's not who you are Connor, and it's not in you to order his death either."

"What I want is for none of this to have happened!"

"If it hadn't he'd still be out there. You and Abby probably wouldn't have made that final leap in getting together. I like to think some things happen for a reason, keeps me sane."

"What would happen to him if I just washed my hands of it?"

"I don't know for certain. I suspect he'd just stay where he is. Or they'd send him up somewhere where people like him get sent. Becker's assured me that he'll never be free again for the rest of his life, if that's any consolation."

"It is, actually. I think... I think I just want to let it go, Danny. I'll go mad otherwise. I have Abby to think of too."

"Good choice, mate. I'm home now and I'm knackered. Becker's told Lester that none of us will be in tomorrow unless there's an anomaly to be dealt with. He wasn't too happy about it, especially since we all skipped out on today too without notice."

"He's gonna have our hides Danny."

"So what?"

"You're right, so what, eh? Thank you, I can't say that enough."

"Goodnight, Connor."

"Night." Connor disconnected his call and tossed his phone down on the floor. He'd bother with it in the morning. Right now he just wanted to fall back asleep wrapped up with Abby. He heard the bed covers shift and felt her hand on his back, followed soon after by her lips on his spine, gently kissing her way up to his neck. She seated herself behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She lay her cheek on the back of his shoulder.

"It's cold without you holding me."

"Sorry, love. I had to take a call from Danny."

"I know, I heard. I didn't want to interrupt. You made the right choice, for both for us."

"I hope so, I couldn't think of what else to do."

"It's a massive relief to know he's off the streets."

"If he hadn't have drugged you Abby, you know you'd have had him picking his teeth up off the floor in no time."

"Maybe."

"No maybes about it. You're fearless and you're strong as hell... certainly kick my butt all over hell's half acre!" She smacked him lightly for being a smart ass and smiled.

"I could hear what Danny said, about things happening for a reason. I'm willing to go on faith that he's right. This whole mess gave me the push I needed to admit how I really felt about you. And I'm so glad I did. My heart is so full with you Connor." She kissed his cheek and squeezed him tight.

"I'd have spared you yesterday and found another way to tell you I loved you. The picture in my head of him dragging your unconscious body down that alley won't leave me. It's going to give me nightmares, I swear it." Abby kissed him on the temple, then his forehead. She rose from behind him and maneuvered around until she was straddling his lap. She continued her worship of him by bestowing kissing on his eyelids, down his nose and over his cheeks. She kissed him further along his jawline and upon his chin. When she finally came to his lips he surprised her by crushing his mouth to hers for a fiery kiss. He was urgent and fierce, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and twinning it with hers. He grabbed her and pulled her flush against him. He was growing hard and Abby felt herself flood in readiness for him. He broke off their kiss and Abby saw something awake behind his eyes, something that sent shivers all down her spine and straight to her core. He abandoned her mouth for her breasts, kissing and licking them. He took a nipple in his mouth and laved his tongue over and around it before gently tugging on it and sucking. He moved to the other one and gave it the same attention. Abby reached down between them to take hold of him and guide him inside her as she sat herself all the way down. "Uhhh, Abby," he groaned. His earlier fervor diminished and he relaxed into the slow and intense rhythm that Abby was creating as she moved her hips atop him. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled his head back so she could look him in the eyes. "Dream of this instead."

The End

Incidentally, the title for this fic came from a song title from my fave band, the Canadian group The Tea Party. The lead singer/lead guitarist Jeff Martin wrote the song after dreaming of crashing his motorcycle in Paris and dying and imagining leaving his wife alone. You can listen to it here (take out the spaces): http:/ /www. youtube .com /watch?v=6SdAs2Er5L8


End file.
